Union
by Jimandabynes
Summary: Asami takes Korra to her new statue.


Set place after 4x07 canon universe

Korra gasped in amazement as she saw herself etched in stone, the beautiful park surrounding it also caught her eye. "Wow, this is flattering, but why would anyone want to make a statue of me?" Asami quickly responded "Korra, a lot of people in the city look up to you and were lost without you. This statue proves that." Korra looked away from the pristine statue, "As if anyone looks up to a failure like me." she said quietly.

Korra looked up as Asami approached her and lightly grabbed her shoulders. "Who could possibly think you're a failure?" Korra grimaced and yelled "Me and probably most of the world!" Korra continued exasperatedly "I couldn't stop Zaheer, I can't stop Kuvira. I couldn't even stop some lowly bandits in the Earth Kingdom. I've spent 3 years not helping anyone, I can't even help myself. I can't use my avatar state without freaking out. And I can't even be a good friend I made you and Mako so angry." she stated with a solemn expression. Asami's face sunk as she listened to Korra.

"Korra?" Korra looked at Asami "Let me tell you a story." she watched Asami with confusion on her face. "There was a young girl who spent her whole life around her dad and his work. The only people that got close to her were people her father forced her to meet and spend time with. She was miserable, but through sheer luck she met someone who accepted her and welcomed her to their friends." Korra's gaze softened as she realized who this girl was.

"But her father lied to her and tried to endanger her new friends, even making an attempt at his own daughter's life. He was stopped but the girl was crushed and had nothing left of her family." Asami choked out clearly holding back tears "But her friends helped her deal with the guilt and despair she felt and after some time she found the most important person in her life." Korra responded after a short silence "Who?" "You!" Asami beamed as she responded even with the tears falling down her cheeks. Korra's heart leapt as she saw Asami's face.

Asami walked toward the statue looking up with a large smile, tears trickling down her face and continued "She's not the only one you've helped, Korra. You single-handedly returned the lost air culture and were willing to sacrifice yourself for their welfare. You saved countless people from the threats of terrorism and violence and saved the entire world. You know who would be very proud of you? Avatar Aang." with that Korra started sobbing and Asami softly wrapped her arms around her as Korra buried her face into her shoulder.

"I wanted to bring you here Korra because I wanted you to know how much you mean to me, to all of us. I also wanted to talk to you about my father, but that's just my selfishness." Korra calmed herself and backed from the hug still grasping Asami's arms "Please talk to me about him, I want to be there for you to make up for the last 3 years." Asami smiled as she wiped the tears off the girl's face.

Asami beckoned to a bench nearby and sat, Korra joined her as Asami stated softly "I wanted to talk to you so badly when you were gone and though I wished you had sent more, the letter you sent me really touched me. But I was waiting for you. I was waiting for your letters, however every letter I got..." Asami paused and rubbed her eyes, red from crying. She finished "was from him. I didn't open any of them and he was sending them even before you got hurt. I decided that I didn't want anything to do with him anymore. I visited him and gave back all the letters unopened and he was so sad and full of regret and... and... he's the only family I have!" Asami cried. She sniffled and took a deep breath. Trying to comfort her, Korra wrapped her hand around the crying girl and told her "Asami, I want you to know that we're your family too. Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, we're all family." Asami smiled tears still flowing. "I know Korra and it makes me so happy to hear that. I need to get everything out though."

Korra nodded and tightened her grip on the taller woman's hand. "He told me that I was the greatest thing he's ever created. He's still my father and I could sense the deep sadness and regret he felt. We played Pai Sho and it was really nice." Asami smiled with nostalgia.

"I miss him so much and I know he was horrible to all of us, but I want to forgive him. I-I couldn't risk something happening ever again though; so when I heard you were coming back, I gave him an ultimatum. I told him I wanted to bring you to see him before I could ever give him a chance at forgiveness. He agreed to meet you." Asami looked away feeling guilty, "I know what he did to you and I didn't even ask you first, that's my selfishness. I understand if you don't want to go with me." Asami kept her head down and away from Korra.

Korra grabbed Asami's shoulder and made her look at Korra. She saw Korra's gentle smile and teared up again when Korra said "Asami I would do anything for you and helping you reconnect with your father is something I would love to do." It was Asami's turn to bawl as she cried into the Avatar's chest, Korra lightly rubbing her back as she embraced Asami. Asami, her voice muffled against Korra, asks "Can I be a little more selfish?" Korra hums prompting Asami to continue. "Can we stay like this for awhile?" Korra smiled and held Asami tight looking up at the stars and whispered "I'd like that too."

Hey everyone long time lurker first time poster, I just wanted to put my ideas into words, I hope some of you like it.

I really wanted something that was emotional and romantic but not far from canon

I'm not super comfortable writing this since its my first fanfic also if anyone wants to help me edit this that would be amazing

I probably will continue this depending on how it's received but I'm probably going to wait until after the next episode


End file.
